


Baby Jitters

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco was close to becoming a Potter, so why couldn't he feel brave enough to face the fact he would be in charge of a child not forced to be molded into a Malfoy?





	Baby Jitters

Draco panted as Harry washed over his naked torso, pressing his back harder against Harry's chest. He kept glancing up at his alpha, liking how Harry looked so angry as they sat together in the tub.

Harry had impregnated Draco shortly after they started seeing each other after Severus Snape's funeral. An odd time to have sex, but both of them needed it after having been stressed and with sexual tension for one another for too long.

Commoners generally disgusted Draco, but soon he started liking being in any group of people if it meant he could show off his baby bump. They went out plenty lately.

"Scorpius loves his daddy," Draco breathed often, too shy to add that he was also in love.

Not even in their giant house that Draco and Harry picked together while watching the sunset on the porch, could Draco admit how much he cared for Harry.

Kissing Harry's tense jaw as he laid back against his boyfriend comfortably, Draco gasped when the washcloth was dropped over his growing belly. Harry was soon feeling up his chest, causing Draco to moan eagerly.

"Don't you ever flirt with another man again, do you hear me, Draco?" Harry's voice hardly grew that angry at him, not since they started their first name basis.

The pregnant man felt his omega feelings seep into him as he quietly nodded. He had only flirted because Harry was ignoring him while they were shopping for baby items.

"No, you need to tell me right now you aren't going to do it." Understandably, Harry's alpha hormones released at the scent of omega coming through.

Draco groaned as Harry began to run his strong fingers along Draco's small breasts until he got some milk out. "I will never do it again, Harry. I promise!"

His baby, his little Scorpius, kicked at his belly, making Draco flinch. Was he actually turned on from being pregnant, on top of being handled in such a way?

Harry kissed Draco while his head was tilted upwards, growling and licking along Draco's lips.

Draco hardly noticed anything, until finally Harry blurted, "I don't like the name you chose."

Offended beyond belief at the confession, Draco got up and left the bath, knowing they were sufficiently clean.  
-  
Harry was nervous to come into their shared room. To his dismay, Draco was going through a magical baby book Harry had put together.

It was thrown to the floor angrily, and Draco was bundling further into his fluffy silver robe, "You want to name a baby after your dumbass father? How undignified."

"Seriously? It's kind of a wizard thing to name your kids after someone who already lived, right?" Actually, Harry was hardly creative enough. He could've named a child after people he didn't even like.

Coming closer to his angry lover, Harry picked up the book. Glad it was fine, Harry flipped it open slowly, "Hey, I put Scorpius as a middle name."

"James Scorpius Potter?" Draco snapped, then grew red and cleared his throat. "James Scorpius Malfoy, I meant."

"Wait," Harry perched on the bed with the book, "you've been thinking this out with my last name in mind?"

The Malfoy line was going to die with Draco if he wouldn't keep his last name. If they got married...

Harry dropped the book on the bed thinking of that. Having a very pregnant Draco waiting for him at a fancy wedding, or better yet, he'd already have the baby in his arms. "Oh... I like that."

"Scorpius Potter doesn't sound that bad, does it?" Draco breathed, suddenly sitting up and bringing Harry to lay next to him.

Harry put the book open on Draco's stomach, liking that it held it up for them to read from it. "Scorpius James Potter, maybe?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but said nothing to the contrary.

Leaving wet, lazy kisses over Draco's cheek and neck, Harry smiled, "If you want, I could make a big scene when I ask you to marry me?"

"Perhaps that would be best," Draco grumbled, getting sleepy as Harry kept touching him so gently, yet so seductively.

When his robe was tugged down from his breasts, Draco heaved a breath and tried to get Harry's robe down.

Failing, Draco was crying out as Harry sucked on his once clean nipples. Soon they were dripping and eagerly providing to Harry what their baby would want as soon as he was out in the world.

Harry tore Draco's robes open all the way, kissing down to his twitching cock. He glanced at Draco's gasping face, before taking him inside his mouth.

Draco, feeling so heavy with a full stomach, was afraid to thrust up much, or even tense his lower body. "Harry, please!" He begged, unsure what he really needed. Instead, he just yanked at the hair Harry tried so hard to tame down with gel to keep Draco from that much embarrassment.

"Feel good, honey?" Harry's face was hidden from his laid out lover, but he could hear Draco's cries for him.

"It's so good, Harry," Draco called out, tears in his eyes at the sensations. He couldn't even tell what Harry was doing to his cock. With that swirling tongue. It all felt too hot.

Deepthroating Draco when he had the breath, Harry started to use the hand that didn't brace his body to stroke over Draco's pregnant tummy.

"I love you."

They both had said it at the same time. Draco, in the throes of passion; Harry, with a mouthful of a sworn enemy since eleven.

Not even ten years later, and they were in this position. In love, and having a baby.

Hot, salty love filled Harry's mouth, and he gladly swallowed all he could. A little stream strode down his chin, and Harry didn't notice.

Draco did, protectively holding his belly as Harry used his foul mouth to kiss his heir. His mixed blood heir.

Merlin, Draco got suddenly very sick, his parents would never want to hold their grandchild. "I think it's best we take your name." He might as well say goodbye to his family that way.

"Yeah?" Harry smiled sweetly, nuzzling into the cum smear on Draco stomach. "Oh, oops, sorry about that..."

Draco watched the ceiling, slowly using his right hand to stroke over his Dark Mark. It never went away, even when he promised everyone he was an unwilling participate.

Nobody but Harry believed him, nor would they remove the mark. Not even when he had shown his submission to the boy who had killed Voldemort through flesh and soul through a bite mark on the opposite wrist.

How could he hold his little baby Scorpius after giving birth with arms that killed? Let his boy see his wrist, and then figure out what Draco had been tasked to do besides conceal his human emotions? 

Scorpius would love his father, the nice and strong Harry Potter, but hate that he was raised nine months in the magical womb of a spiteful monster.

Draco would give up his pride just to have a son that could even look him in the eye.

Harry watched Draco cry. The first time he had in front of him, outside of sleep.

Holding Draco to him when he sat up where Draco was, Harry whispered about what the book said about what good friends Scorpius was going to receive in the children that Hermione and Ron would have together.

Draco held one of Harry's hands weakly, growing silent as his eyes stayed red and irritated. Baby Scorpius didn't kick him anymore for some reason, and he poked at his stomach in desperation.

Harry had to hold his lover's hands down, making Draco grow wild in the eyes. He could never know what Draco went through, he never spoke of it, but clearly Harry would have to make sure Draco never had to be too disconnected from his current family.

It was what a boy raised by help deserved. Nothing but time to learn from his son, who would be raised by loving parents that would always do what's best for him.

Scorpius James Potter would love both of them, Harry knew. Scorpius would especially love his beautiful mother, and know how brave all of the Slytherins that allowed emotions to show were.


End file.
